


Jaemin and the Wish Granting Fairy

by painttheworldinpastels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels
Summary: Jaemin doesn't believe in magic, so when he finds a fairy in place of the sunflower he'd planted in a nice, roomy instant ramen cup a week ago, the first thing he does is roll his eyes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159
Collections: nahyuck fic fest!





	Jaemin and the Wish Granting Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #139
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/65Ya9Q1WR9kc5FV6Tsl3TU?si=KG19IQaSRwe3iltJ5ILPag)

Jaemin doesn't believe in magic.

It's not that he's a hater or a killjoy—it's just that he's a child of the sciences (biology in particular), and his beliefs are rooted in reality. There's no room for rumors and hearsays and dude-trust-mes; he needs cold, hard facts.

He doesn't believe in ghosts, or spirits, or angels and devils. Not genies or merfolk or vampires. Not banshees or unicorns or werewolves.

(He can give aliens the benefit of a doubt, considering that there is a tangible amount of evidence that supports their existence.)

He doesn't believe in minotaurs or centaurs or any other taurs, dragons, leprechauns, or fairies. _Especially_ fairies.

So when he finds a fairy in place of the sunflower he'd planted in a nice, roomy instant ramen cup a week ago (reduce, reuse, recycle!), the first thing he does is roll his eyes.

The sprite-like creature is curled up on itself and Jaemin would have mistaken it for a bug if he didn't look closer. Huh, he could have killed the poor thing.

Actually, maybe he still can. He looks around for something to hit it with, but when Jaemin turns back to the cup where his pretty (though a bit wilted) sunflower once was with a rolled up newspaper in hand, the cup is empty and the creature is gone.

That's a good thing, right? It would have been if the little pest didn't suddenly land right on top of his nose, making him sneeze. The creature levitates at eye level, and from up close Jaemin sees that the creature is smiling. _Smiling._

The creature starts to flit around everywhere—on his other plants on display, on the railing separating his porch from his not-porch, on the abaca rocking chair that sometimes freaks him out when it moves by itself—and Jaemin hears the faint tinkling of bells. He looks around in search of where the sound is coming from, but he doesn't have to look far. The creature drifts back into Jaemin's line of sight, doing a little pirouette in the air, and Jaemin realizes that the sound is coming from _it_. And then Jaemin facepalms.

You see, Jaemin likes the quiet. He likes being alone, which is why when he saw a patch of grassland on sale on some random and slightly sketchy real estate website, he went for it immediately with minimal hesitation. His grandparents were more than happy to fork over the cash for the downpayment when they found out he'd be living close to them, and his parents were supportive of his desire to move out. He's an adult now after all, someone perfectly capable of living by himself. The only thing his parents really complained about was how he wouldn't be there to cook them delicious meals anymore, but once Jaemin promised to drop by every weekend, everything was settled.

Now that his new home has been invaded by this tiny, sparkling offender, he laments the loss of his beloved tranquility.

"Hi!" The little ball of glitter chirps, and it throws Jaemin off guard. He thought that he wouldn't be able to understand fairy talk, as indicated in his Dad's VHS copy of Peter Pan, but it now occurs to Jaemin that it was probably just Disney propaganda. The creature smiles again, a smile so big that it kind of creeps Jaemin out. Too much positivity at—Jaemin checks his watch—10 a.m. on a lovely Saturday morning.

"I'm Haechan!" The tiny voice sounds like something straight out of an infomercial, and Jaemin despises it.

"Yes, hello Haechan. Please leave."

"You want me to disappear? Okay, I can do that! I can turn invisible!" The creature vanishes from view, and Jaemin lets out a sigh of relief.

However, his ease is short-lived because a disembodied voice starts rambling in his ear, too close for comfort. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Would've been nice if you shut up too." Jaemin waits for 30 seconds and when he doesn't hear a peep, he begins to think that all will be well.

Unfortunately, when he turns around to go back inside his house, a small-scale fireworks display around the size of his palm graces his view. **HOW ABOUT NOW** , the mini pyrotechnic show spells out. **DO YOU LIKE THIS?**

Debris start falling from the tiny and colorful spectacle, landing where else but on his nose. The particles make his nose twitch, and when he brushes them away his fingers end up covered with shimmering golden dust. Pollen.

If it is fairydust, no it is not. Jaemin mentally adds the red heart emoji at the end of this sentiment.

He sneezes again, and this time snot accompanies it. He grabs a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his nose. No. No, Jaemin does _not_ like this. "You know what, come back from your disappearing act. I'd like to have a word with you."

The fairy—pixie? Fae? Whatever the small and shiny atrocity is floats in front of him, a good distance away from his nose. Jaemin appreciates the thought. "Was that alright?" The creature asks, and Jaemin sighs for what seems like the tenth time today. "Not exactly."

"Oh." Jaemin can _hear_ the sadness in the creature's voice, and he begins to feel bad about it until the creature says, "I can try again!"

Jaemin's tone borders on desperation. "No, no, _no, please_ do not try anything. Please have mercy, my allergies are the worst at this time of the year and the pollen dust you fling around aggravates it."

"Pollen? What pollen? I'm sure I shook off all the sunflower pollen—wait, do you mean pixiedust?"

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes!" The creature encircles Jaemin, whizzing past him quickly and leaving trails of glitter in its wake. Jaemin just barely resists the urge to capture the annoying organism in between his hands and _squeeze_.

"I don't need a fucking pixie as a pet," Jaemin groans, fighting his way out of the cloud of definitely-not-pixiedust substance. The creature gasps loudly, hand over its chest. "Excuse you, I am _not_ a pixie! I'm actually so offended right now, don't talk to me." The fairy spins away from Jaemin but twirls back to face him, a sheepish look on its face. "Wait, no, I haven't explained yet."

"Explain away, then."

"I'm a fairy!" Haechan, was that its name? Haechan gives him an attempt at a menacing glare. "F-A-I-R-Y. Fairy."

"Congrats, you can spell."

The fairy huffs, face turning red and pouting. "You're so mean."

"I thought you were gonna explain?"

"I'm working on it! Stop interrupting me!"

Jaemin would like to argue some more but he figures that getting this over with as quickly as possible is the best choice, so he gestures for Haechan the Fairy to continue.

"Alright. I'm a flower fairy, and when we're of age we are able to choose a flower form. Mine is a sunflower, the one you chose to shelter!"

Jaemin thinks about how he didn't actually _choose_ to do anything, but he nods his head in agreement nevertheless. "So why are you here?"

"Because you saved me!"

"Huh?"

"I was weak when I last turned into my flower form and I couldn't muster enough strength to turn back. When you took care of me, you gave me enough power to transform into my fairy self once again! If I had stayed as a flower, I would have died."

Jaemin thinks back to how wilted his pretty little sunflower was, and he nods in understanding. The bloom wouldn't have survived for much longer, no matter how hard Jaemin tried to keep it alive.

"And now I'm here! Ta-da!" The fairy throws its arms out and more glitter cascades from its tiny body, some of it landing on Jaemin's hair. He shakes his head roughly. "Great. Fantastic. When do you leave?"

"I won't leave!" Haechan has the audacity to grin, as if he's not the bane of Jaemin's existence at the moment. "This is my new home now!"

"Isn't there anyone looking for you in Fairytopia or wherever the hell you're from? Any family or friends?"

"Not really? Us fairies are a solitary species; as soon as we can fend for ourselves, we're left to our own devices."

Jaemin breathes out deeply, trying to keep himself from screaming. "Okay, fine, I saved you. What now?"

"I'm a fairy, a magical creature. We have powers, and mine specifically," Haechan lands on Jaemin's shoulder, whispering a secret into his ear, "is to grant wishes."

That piques Jaemin's curiosity. "Really now?"

"Really! Think of me as your personal genie, except I'm cuter and you're not limited to just three wishes! You get one wish per day."

"That's a lot," Jaemin mumbles. "And for how long?"

"For as long as I live! I owe my life to you, after all."

"...This is a scam, isn't it."

"No!" Haechan pokes his nose harshly. "I can prove it! Is there anything you desire at the moment? Anything at all? You can say the first thing that's on your mind, no matter how big or stupid or impossible! I'll make it happen, I'll show you!"

Jaemin looks down at the phone still clutched in his hand, at the meager one bar of cell service that has been a familiar sight ever since he moved to this area. "I don't know, good cell signal, maybe?"

"You got it!" Haechan claps its tiny hands together and more glitter shoots out from his fingertips. Maybe his next wish will be for reduced glitter utilization, if this first one is successful.

"Done!" Haechan's smile is triumphant. "Quick, lookie, lookie!"

Jaemin steps out from the makeshift awning he had set up over his porch, and then he raises an eyebrow. "A cell tower?"

"It wasn't there before! I made it appear! Are you happy now?" Haechan's gaze is hopeful, and Jaemin softens when he sees how Haechan's eyes sparkle with expectation.

He looks down at his phone, at the service bar that's never been above three. It now flashes a mighty five. He meets Haechan's gaze with a smile of his own. "Yeah, I'm really happy. Thank you, Haechan."

"That's great!" Haechan beams at him. "Now I nap." The fairy floats back to the ramen cup, curling up on the soil's surface. "You didn't tell me your name, Master."

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin. Do you want me to find something comfier for you to sleep on?"

"No need! I like this," Haechan says as he pats the patch of soil. "Feels like home."

"Your home is a dirtbed?"

"I'm a flower fairy, Jaemin Sir. Compost pits were a familiar sight. And smell." Haechan stretches, its wings drooping as it prepares for slumber. "Remember, one wish per day! Only one, and regular magic rules apply. No wishing for money, love, or someone's death."

"Yes, alright."

Haechan smiles at him one more time before closing its eyes. "Goodnight, Jaemin!"

"But it's the middle of the day." Jaemin's comment goes unnoticed as Haechan dozes off, windchime-like sounds of snoring radiating from the ramen cup.

Jaemin stays on the porch for a while longer, sitting on the rocking chair and scrolling through his social media accounts. He stands up to make himself lunch a few hours later, but he looks back at the unassuming ramen cup before heading inside. "Goodnight, Haechan," he whispers. "Rest well."

"Let me get this straight." Jeno wolfs down the rest of his convenience store sandwich in record time, eager to speak. "You get a fairy that grants all your wishes and you think this is a _bad_ thing?"

Jaemin waves his chopsticks around dismissively. "You know how there's always supposed to be something in exchange? There's no way I'm gonna be getting stuff for free without giving up my firstborn or whatever."

"Well, you could always ask for clarification. Maybe you could wish for a written contract of your agreement, with all the fine print involved?"

Jaemin taps the chopsticks against the side of his ramen bowl. "Yeah, okay, I'll try that later."

"Cool! Can I come over?"

"No."

"Aaaawwww, why noooottt," Jeno whines, pulling at Jaemin's sleeve. "I wanna see the fairy!"

"Keep it down, you're drawing attention." Jaemin lightly slaps Jeno's hand when he sees the shop worker glance in their direction. "And that's exactly why you're not allowed under my roof indefinitely; who knows what you'll do when you see it."

"Fine, but just because I don't wanna spook the fellow. You'll invite me over when it has warmed up to you, right?"

Jaemin grimaces, shoving noodles into his mouth. "Trust me, it is not shy at all. Practically shameless, really. Just this morning it flew into the bathroom while I was naked in the shower and asked me for breakfast! _Breakfast!_ What the fuck do fairies eat, dewdrops?!"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Hello?! I had more pressing matters than what to feed it! Like protecting my modesty!"

"It's a _fairy_ , Jaem. What's it gonna do, snap a pic and post it on the internet?"

"You never know."

"Ugh," Jeno shakes his head. "Why do _you_ get a fairy? You don't believe in stuff like this—hell, you didn't even believe me when I told you our dorm room was haunted."

"It _wasn't._ "

"It was! Didn't you see the glowing red eyes that would show up reflected on the windows from time to time? The doppelganger that one time I was working on my thesis with my group mates but you said you were watching Avengers with me?"

"...okay, the doppelganger thing was a little creepy."

"This is so unfair," Jeno grumbles. "I'd treat the fairy like royalty while you let it sleep in a used ramen cup."

"I'm saving the environment!"

"No, you're just a cheapskate. Can't even buy a nice plant pot from Yangyang's flower shop."

"It's too far away!"

"It's a 10 minute drive into town."

"See! Too far."

Jeno rolls his eyes fondly as Jaemin slurps ramen broth. "Are the wishes unlimited?"

"Yup. One per day."

"That's so cool," Jeno sighs dreamily, staring out the glass walls of the convenience store. "You'll wish up something for me right?" Jeno turns back to Jaemin, only to find him staring contemplatively into the rest of the ramen broth. "Jaemin?"

"What if he's out to kill me, Jen?" Jaemin locks eyes with Jeno, and Jeno sees uncertainty and fear swimming in his gaze. "This isn't real. Fairies aren't real. I'm too old to have a fairy godparent."

Jeno pokes Jaemin's cheek. "Yah. With that line of thinking, it actually might. If you piss the fairy off enough times, you might magically disappear one day."

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"You're overthinking this." Jeno reaches over to drink from Jaemin's coffee cup, shuddering when the bitterness from eight espresso shots covers his tongue. "Just try to have fun with it! Take it slow and see where it goes from here. And Jaemin," Jeno pushes the coffee back to its rightful owner, "try not to freak it out by freaking out."

༺❀༻

Contrary to what his parents and preschool teachers might say, Jaemin is a very obedient person. He tries not to show how unsettled he is with the addition of a fricking fairy into his tranquil life. He tries to give Haechan as much space as it needs, letting it zoom around his house with little to no complaint, letting it play with his other porch plants and all the greenery surrounding his humble abode. He tries to make it so that his and Haechan's lives do not overlap, returning Haechan's jolly "Good morning!"s with a dismissive nod of his head and its energetic narratives with grunts, "ah"s, and "oh"s.

Jaemin doesn't use his wishes. In fact, Jaemin straight-up ignores Haechan the Fairy.

It takes about a week for Haechan to do something about it. Jaemin comes home from work, drained and sticky from sweat, to find Haechan angrily glaring at the front door.

Jaemin closes the door apprehensively. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. _You._ "

"Me?"

"You!" Haechan flits over to him, landing on the tip of his nose. Jaemin crosses his eyes so Haechan comes into focus. "You're the problem! You're not making wishes!"

"Ah, I see." Jaemin rubs the back of his neck. "Isn't that a good thing, though?"

"No! Why would that be a good thing? I owe you!"

"No, you don't. Honestly, I'm honored that I was able to help you but you really don't need to go all bippity-boppity-boo on me. Your gratitude is enough."

"It's not for _me_! You not making wishes is making me sad." Haechan gets off of Jaemin's nose and floats at eye level instead. "Very, _very_ sad."

Jaemin frowns at him. "I'm sorry you're sad."

"You should be! Sadness is not a good emotion for fairies to exhibit."

"To be fair, that's not a good emotion for humans either."

"You don't understand!" Haechan hovers closer threateningly, and Jaemin steps back until his back is pressed against the door. "Whoa there, Haechan. Calm down."

"No! There are happy fairies, angry fairies, anxious fairies, any emotion you can think of except for sadness. Do you know why there aren't any sad fairies, Jaemin? Because they _cease to be_." Haechan clasps its hands together tightly. "They go 'poof'! They disappear, never to be seen or heard from ever again. We were born from infants' first laughs; we exist because of happiness, to spread happiness. Being the opposite is detrimental to us, to everything that allows us to subsist."

Jaemin slumps against the door. Never in his life has he thought that he would directly contribute to the extinction of a species, especially one that he thought imaginary until a couple of days ago. "Haechan, I'm so sorry."

"So make a wish or else I'll be very mad." Haechan glares, folding its arms. "I will wash away my despair with anger! Fear my soon-to-be reign of terror!"

At that, Jaemin simpers. "I would love to see you try, pipsqueak."

Haechan bristles, its entire being taking on a reddish glow. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing." Jaemin shakes his head. Might as well make the most of it. "Fine. I wish for it to be sunny tomorrow."

"Okay!" Haechan's prior grumpy demeanor transforms into a chirpy one as it claps its hands together once more, alleged fairydust pouring from its fingertips. Jaemin sighs as he glances at the small pile of glitter on the floor. He just mopped this morning.

"There! All sunshine and rainbows tomorrow, as requested!" Haechan announces with a toothy grin.

"I didn't ask for rainbows."

"But who doesn't like rainbows?" Haechan's haughty expression falls and the fairy stares at Jaemin for longer than Jaemin would consider comfortable, like he was sizing Jaemin up. "Why such a simple wish, though?"

Jaemin wrings his hands sheepishly. "Lost my umbrella somewhere in the office building and I can't buy a new one until after work tomorrow."

"Wouldn't it have been more practical to wish for an umbrella?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured it would be more beneficial to a larger number of people if it just doesn't rain point-blank, you know?"

"Huh." Haechan blinks at Jaemin slowly, cocking its head to the side like a puppy might. "You're a really good guy, Jaemin Sir."

Jaemin lowers his head in an attempt to hide the blush spreading on his face. "Please stop calling me sir, it makes me feel old." 

"You can use that for tomorrow's wish!" Haechan saya cheekily, prancing over to a little crack in the doorway which Jaemin assumes is how Haechan manages to get inside. "Goodnight, Jaemin Sir!" Haechan brings up its hand in a salute as it squirms through the hole and out the door, to the ramen cup it has made its home. Jaemin pulls out his phone and types in a note to drop by Yangyang's shop and buy a proper pot, which he quickly erases and replaces with a reminder to scroll through eBay and find a doll's bed, or anything of the sort. He could probably piece something together from random scraps of cloth he's got lying around, but watching Haechan's golden glow flicker and dim as it descends into slumber stirs warmth in Jaemin's chest, a desire to give the fairy nothing but good things.

Jaemin turns from the window to make himself dinner. Maybe having a mythical creature as a pet isn't so bad after all.

༺❀༻

Jaemin is relaxing on the porch on a beautiful Sunday afternoon when he gets the "are you coming over for dinner" text from his parents. This is a weekly occurrence so he's not surprised, but he starts panicking when he realizes that he is expected in about thirty minutes. He stands up abruptly, startling Haechan, who was napping on his leg. "Oh shit, sorry Haechan."

Haechan rubs its eyes blearily. "Where are you going?" The fairy asks as it follows Jaemin inside the house. Jaemin scrambles to grab his wallet and keys, and maybe a clean shirt. He sniffs himself to check, and his nose wrinkles. Yes, a wardrobe change would be appropriate.

"Parents' house for weekly dinner." Jaemin's voice comes out muffled as he strips out of his current shirt. He spots a button-down hanging off the side of his couch, gives it a good whiff, and decides that it will do. He doesn't think he's seen this shirt before, but whatever. God, he needs to clean up more. "Do you mind being alone for a while?"

"I'm alone here everyday, don't worry about it." Haechan's tone is nonchalant but Jaemin stops buttoning the shirt to levy a look at the fairy. "I'm serious!" Haechan flies up to him and flashes him a wide smile. "See! I'm happy here all alone in this lonely house with no one to talk to! Yay!"

"Is that your way of telling me you want company? How do you feel about a fishy friend? My friend Chenle runs a pet shop."

Haechan shakes its head violently. "No, thank you. I have had too many close encounters with fish jaws. Do you know that fish have teeth? I know because I've seen them multiple times up close, you know, when they tried to _eat me_."

Jaemin chuckles. "Alright, fine, no fish friend. How about a bird?"

"Fun fact, birds don't have teeth!" Haechan's smile borders on frightening. "I imagine you can figure out how I know that."

"Has any animal _not_ tried to turn you into dinner?"

"When I find one, I'll let you know."

Jaemin speedwalks down his makeshift driveway with Haechan in tow. "Oh!" Haechan exclaims, eyes twinkling with mirth. "You have a motorcycle!"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, it gets quite noisy when you turn it on." Jaemin hops on but stops halfway through securing his helmet on his head. "Hey, can I wish for a car?"

Haechan shrugs. "You could, but I require that you show me a valid driver's license first."

"What do you take me for," Jaemin grumbles. "Of course I have a license—how am I supposed to drive this baby without one?"

"If you love your motorcycle so much, then why do you intend on replacing it with a car?"

"Hold on a minute, I never said anything about replacing Lightning! How dare you even imply that—baby, cover your ears." Jaemin places his hands over the handlebars protectively.

"Lightning?"

"I was a big fan of Pixar's Cars when I was younger."

"Pixar?"

"...right, you're a fairy. It's a movie, and the main character was named Lightning McQueen. I have a Disney Plus subscription so if you wanna watch it, be my guest."

"Oh, a film, how exciting! I will take you up on that offer." Haechan lands on Lightning's right mirror. "Do you really want a car though? Where are you going to park it when your entire property is surrounded by grass?"

"I thought you were here to grant wishes? Why are you nagging me and questioning my life choices?"

"It would be a waste of energy if you're just gonna wish it away in the end." Haechan sits down, teetering precariously on top of the motorcycle mirror. "But then again, it's your wish and you can do as you please. Will that be your wish for today?"

Jaemin ponders it for a minute. "You've got some points, though. I should wish for a garage first."

"Indeed. Your wish for today should probably be punctuality." Haechan gestures to Jaemin's phone, which has been vibrating non-stop. "What time are they expecting you?"

"Right now." Jaemin starts his bike, letting it purr underneath him. He looks up at the sky, at the oranges and pinks melding with dark blue as dusk takes over. "I'll probably be sleeping over there tonight too, is that alright? Stay inside the house if you're uncomfortable."

"I'll manage, it's just one night, right? No need to worry, I'll see your ugly face soon enough."

"I'll have you know this _ugly_ face was the campus heartthrob—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Haechan's gaze turns soft. "Thank you for your concern though. Have fun at your parents', Jaemin, and hurry!" Haechan says, waving Jaemin away. Jaemin throws him one last look of concern before raising the side stand and riding off into the sunset, with Haechan's "see you tomorrow" ringing in his ears.

༺❀༻

"You look nice today," Jeno compliments Jaemin when he plops down on his office chair, in the cubicle right next to his. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a guy dress up just because?"

Jeno leans into Jaemin's personal space. "Not Na Jaemin. Spill."

"I accidentally burned a dress shirt while ironing and I wished for a new one, so Haechan gave me this." Jaemin gestures to his fancy getup. "I'm pretty sure this costs way more than what we make in two weeks but I'm not gonna complain."

"You bet it does, that blazer is designer. But you said you only wished for a dress shirt?"

"There's no such thing as 'low-key' in the fairy handbook, I suppose." 

"More is better than less is what I always say. And you're finally warming up to the idea of magic! That's incredible." Jeno pats Jaemin's shoulder. "They grow up so fast," he says, wiping away a fake tear.

"I mean, the evidence is right here." Jaemin pulls at his crisp collar. "Can't really deny something I'm practically living with now."

Jeno beams at him, the wide, charming smile that makes everyone want to lay the entire universe at his feet. It's a good thing that four years of dealing with Jeno has granted Jaemin intermittent immunity to the alluring eye smile. "Does this mean I can come over now?"

Jaemin pushes Jeno away playfully. "Not a chance, Jen."

༺❀༻

Jaemin sighs sadly as he closes his empty fridge. Granted, it's his fault that there's nothing inside, but he's tired from work and he was so hell-bent on getting home as fast as he could that he forgot to drop by the supermarket.

"You're home!" Haechan appears next to the fridge from seemingly nowhere, but the grin on the fairy's face is soon replaced with a look of concern. "You're sad. Why are you sad?"

Jaemin motions to the fridge. "It's empty."

"You're hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll just opt for take-out, I don't really feel like going down to the grocery store this late—"

Haechan's eyes light up. "You don't have to! Just wish for food!"

"Oh, right. Here goes." Jaemin clears his parched throat. Does he even have water in the refrigerator? "I wish to have dinner."

Haechan nods aggressively. One moment Haechan is floating next to the open fridge door and the next, tiny fairy Haechan is nowhere to be seen, replaced by a human-sized stranger walking over to an assorted pile of groceries that has somehow magically materialized on the kitchen counter. "Is there anything you want to eat specifically?"

The person's voice is similar to Haechan's, but louder and without the undertone of ringing bells. It takes Jaemin a while to realize that the question was addressed to him. "Uh. Not really."

"Let's give you something worthy of a five star restaurant! Michelin, do you call it? Whatever, just know that it will be delicious! Take a seat over there." Haechan—is it really Haechan? _Really?_ —points to the dining table and Jaemin obediently sits down. 

The silence in the room isn't stifling, to Jaemin's confusion. Haechan doesn't seem bothered by Jaemin's bewilderment and is acting like nothing's out of the ordinary, so Jaemin goes along with it. He can barely see the top of Haechan's head over the mountain of items on the counter, but he hears chopping sounds. He fiddles with his thumbs. "So. You can turn human?"

"Obviously." Haechan peers at him from behind the grocery stash, stirring a bowl. "But it's not very fun so I don't do it often. I have a flower form, a fairy form, which is my true form, and a human form. I could probably turn into an animal too if requested."

"Does that mean someone requested that you turn into a human?"

"Yup." Haechan brings out a slab of steak, bigger than anything Jaemin has ever seen in the cold cuts section of the supermarket. Haechan rubs it with salt and pepper as he talks. "One of my previous masters lived with seniors, and my master was having trouble taking care of them since she had work most days. She could have hired a nurse, but why look anywhere else when the answer's right in front of you, amirite?" Haechan attempts to wink at Jaemin, but it looks more like a grimace than a wink. Cute. "I didn't mind, and the seniors were all nice to me! They got cranky easily and they were very finicky, but they were kind. My master was, too."

"Where are they now?"

"Dead." Haechan says it indifferently, melting butter on a pan. "Been dead for a long time now."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be." The pan sizzles as Haechan places the meat on it. "It happens. They lived good and happy lives, and that's the most I could ever hope for. I miss them sometimes, though. They were the nicest ones out of my—" Haechan grabs a spoon and pours what looks like sauce but could possibly also be meat juice on the steak. "—six? Are you the sixth? Around that number. They were the nicest out of all of my masters, but you're really nice too! You're high up on the current rankings. You could probably reach first place if you gave me your credit card number."

Jaemin clacks his tongue. "No way. What do you even need it for? You literally make wishes come true."

"Not if I don't know what the item is! How am I supposed to conjure up moon shoes without knowing what they are?" Haechan wails dramatically as he flicks the rice cooker on.

"Why do you even want moon shoes in the first place?"

"They're kid-powered trampolines for your feet! They look like baskets with straps and yet they are bouncy! Doesn't the concept sound intriguing, Jaemin? How are these springy contraptions attributed to the moon? Get them now for only 30 USD!"

"Geez, what channels do you watch when I'm not at home? How do you find all these infomercials?"

"Let's just say your internet connection is not very good, so I have to settle for cable TV. I'm so glad you pay extra for that every month!"

"Yay for you, then." They fall back into stillness, and Jaemin waits for Haechan to finish blanching and grilling vegetables before asking another question. "How long have you been here for?"

"Do you mean to ask how long I've existed? I'm not sure. I don't have a good grasp of human time, but I was already here when machines were new inventions. An industrial revolution, if I recall correctly." Haechan grabs a plate from the cupboard and starts wiping it with a clean piece of cloth, bringing it up to the light every now and then to check if there's any dirt. 

"How is it?"

"Huh?" Haechan brings his gaze away from the plate and settles it on Jaemin, who squirms in his seat. "How's the long life thing?"

Haechan pouts, returning his attention to the plate. Jaemin swears all his dinnerware is spotless so he doesn't know why Haechan's rubbing the plate like a genie will pop out if you try hard enough. "It gets boring. Most of the time I just sleep the day away." Haechan finally sets the plate down and rummages through the cutlery. "Entertaining myself with magic tricks takes up lots of energy, and over time you run out of things to amuse yourself with. But enough about me." Haechan tosses a smile in Jaemin's direction, little fangs peeking out. "How was your day, Jaemin?"

Jaemin tells him about his day in the most engaging ways he can, exaggerating narratives and sharing gossip. He even tells Haechan about the new employee Jeno has been drooling over and how Jeno had found his Facebook page and almost died knowing that he Office Hunk of the Week, Mark Lee, went to the same gym as him.

"Can't you just snap your fingers and have a meal ready?" Jaemin asks when Haechan starts plating his masterpiece.

"I could, but it's more fun this way! Take-out won't give you this much rice, for starters." Haechan presents Jaemin with delicious-smelling meat on a bed of white rice with a side of green vegetables. "Ta-da! A porterhouse steak with balsamic sauce and grilled asparagus. And jasmine rice too, because why the heck not? Wait, I forgot the wine."

"Wine?"

"Red wine! Unless you don't drink?"

"I drink," Jaemin assures him. "Let me help with the wine, at least. Are you allowed to have any?"

"I get tipsy after half a glass, so don't pour me more than that!"

"Got it." Jaemin sets down two wine glasses that he doesn't remember owning and fills them halfway. He sits across Haechan and they lean forward to clink glasses, and then Haechan waits with bated breath as Jaemin brings a bite of the food up to his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Haechan asks warily, hands neatly folded on top of the dining table. Jaemin chews, and chews, and chews. Swallows. Puts down his knife and fork. Gives Haechan a look of contemplation, and only opens his mouth when Haechan threatens to launch the wine glass at him. "Alright, alright! It's delicious. Scrumptious. Every positive adjective in existence," Jaemin tells Haechan, who sags in relief.

"I hate you," Haechan grouses. "You are officially demoted from the masterlist. Heh, get it, masterlist? My list of masters? What were we talking about? Oh, yeah. You're in last place now. Bad Jaemin." Haechan folds his arms and pouts, a gesture the fairy often does, but seeing the action life-sized is doing something to Jaemin. He's not sure if it's a good something or a bad something, but it's _something._

"Aren't you gonna eat, too?" Jaemin questions Haechan, who shakes its head no. "Not hungry."

"You should still eat, this tastes amazing!" Jaemin takes some of the meat slices and scoops it up with a small serving of rice, and then he holds out the spoon to Haechan. "Come here."

The tips of Haechan's pointy ears turn bright red. "No thanks."

"Come on, Haechan."

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"So you hate your cooking, is that it? Did you poison this so you wouldn't have to serve me anymore, even though I always say you don't owe me anything? Is that why you're refusing to eat? That's actually a pretty smart move, no one would find me out here unless Jeno or one of my relatives start looking—"

"Oh for goodness' sake, fine!" Haechan leans over the table and Jaemin feeds him a spoonful of food. "Tis goof," Haechan remarks, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Really good," Jaemin reiterates. "Thank you for the meal, and for the groceries."

"Anytime!" Haechan smiles shyly at him, tucking a stray piece of hair away. "I can cook for you again, so don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

The _something_ stirs in Jaemin again, tightening his chest and leaving him breathless as he returns Haechan's bashfulness. "Okay."

༺❀༻

Haechan doesn't like rain. 

This is a fact that Jaemin discovers on another lazy weekend, but this time instead of being accompanied by hot sunrays and the porch rocking chair, what greets him is a cold breeze and raindrops pit-patting against the window. Haechan is seated on the sofa armrest, bundled up in a piece of cloth that used to be a shirt sleeve, if Jaemin recalls correctly. The fairy glares at the downpour outside as Jaemin flicks through Netflix. "Any particular reason why you hate the rain?"

"I have _wings_ , Jaemin. Once they get soggy, they're heavy and useless."

"Anything else aside from that?"

"Not really." Haechan leans back, righting itself to prevent falling over. "I just don't like gloomy atmospheres, I guess."

"Rain is a good thing though, in moderate quantities. So many lives and livelihoods depend on rain."

"I know," Haechan huffs. "I just don't like it. Do I need a reason to dislike something? You don't like strawberries but I don't say you're ruining strawberry farmers' lives, do I?"

"Stop attacking me," Jaemin complains, pulling his sweatshirt sleeves over his hands. "But I do wish it were a little bit warmer."

The fairy claps its hands together. "Oh, I've got just the perfect thing!" Haechan grows from teeny-tiny to human-sized, and Human Haechan slides off the armrest and plops down right next to Jaemin. Haechan wraps its arms around Jaemin's waist, who sits there stiffly, not daring to move a muscle. Haechan squeezes his arms tighter. "You're so rigid. Relax a little, don't you like hugs?"

Jaemin chuckles nervously. "I do, but what's the occasion?" 

"For warmth!" From up close Jaemin can see spatterings of moles scattered all over Haechan's skin, and it's making Jaemin's mind go haywire. He doesn't even notice Haechan slightly pushing him so the fairy has more space; all he can think about is how sweet-smelling Haechan's hair is as Haechan rests his head on his shoulder. Haechan smiles, and Jaemin notices a dimple appear on the fairy's left cheek.

Jaemin groans. Lord, help him. "Who taught you to cuddle?"

"I learned it from a film I watched! It was in black and white so I think it's an old movie? I'm not sure if you know it, but they would share body heat to keep warm!"

"If you want me to figure out which movie that was, you're going to have to give me more to work with. The body heat excuse is largely prominent in modern media, like dramas."

"Dramas?"

"You've never seen a drama before?"

"I've experienced drama, I think, when one of my masters broke up with his girlfriend. Is that the same?"

"...I don't think so? But lucky for you, I have Netflix and I'm not afraid to use it." Jaemin continues scrolling through the variety of show and movie recommendations. "I assume that asking you for suggestions is dumb?"

"Probably. I'm good with whatever you want to watch." Haechan snuggles closer to Jaemin, and Jaemin drops the remote from shock.

"How about this?," Jaemin proposes when he's gathered his bearings and the remote on the rug. He lets the Crash Landing on You trailer play on the screen, watching as Haechan's eyes light up with curiosity. "Do you wanna watch this?"

Haechan nods excitedly, twisting so his head is still on Jaemin's shoulder but leaving only one arm around Jaemin's waist. Haechan throws a leg over Jaemin's and motions for Jaemin to press play. "This looks so interesting! Do they do the dramatic things—ohhhh, so that's why they're called 'dramas'!" Jaemin laughs at Haechan's revelation. "Do they run in the rain too, like what happened in the romance movie I last watched? And do they kiss in the middle of the street?"

Jaemin throws his arm over Haechan's shoulder and pats Haechan's head, absolutely endeared. "God, let's hope not."

༺❀༻

Renjun is the local paper delivery boy, a grad student around Jaemin's age. Jaemin finds a fresh newspaper on his front porch everyday thanks to him, and once a month he invites Renjun inside for some tea. Today is one of those monthly occurrences, and they're in Jaemin's kitchen drinking chamomile and chatting about everything from the songs off of Taylor Swift's folklore that they like the most (the last great american dynasty is Jaemin's current favorite) to Renjun's failed attempt at making a mug cake. Haechan is in Jaemin's room, sleeping on the doll bed Jaemin purchased a few weeks ago. It was a little costlier than Jaemin desired but his only other option was one that was potentially haunted by the spirit of a little girl, and Jaemin only has room for one supernatural being in his life, if he had to have any at all.

Jaemin only has a quarter of tea left in his cup when Renjun drops the bombshell."Are you enjoying my present, Jaemin?"

"What pres—" Jaemin stops himself, lowering the teacup onto the table. After all, it was Renjun who gifted him his precious sunflower.

"Ah. About that." He glances at Renjun warily. It's not that he doesn't trust Renjun; in fact, Renjun is often privy to whatever secrets Jaemin digs up at work. Their tea time is both literal and figurative; Renjun brings whatever tea flavor he fancies, Jaemin prepares the venue and the fine bone china, and then they exchange whatever juicy stories they've gathered over the month. Renjun learns about Jeno "accidentally" breaking his computer so Mark, an I.T. minor, would come fix it, and Jaemin finds out about the popular publishing company that's on the verge of bankruptcy. Renjun is a very dear friend to Jaemin, and he knows that Renjun would believe him if he said the sunflower was a fairy who had magical powers and wouldn't leave him alone, considering they've debated about the existence of the supernatural more than once before. But Renjun is also quite talkative so telling him might result in him telling others, and the last thing Jaemin needs are torches and pitchforks outside his door, or robbers trying to steal Haechan away.

However, Renjun surprises him by speaking up first. "How is it?"

"Huh?"

"How's Haechie?" Renjun sips from his teacup like he hadn't just left Jaemin stupefied. "Haechan is one of the fussier ones, but also one of the sweetest."

Jaemin snickers. "I can hardly say he's fussy when he insisted on sleeping in a ramen cup for a good two weeks. But wait, how do you know about Haechan?"

"Didn't you think it was odd that I only gave you a single sunflower instead of a bouquet? A sunflower that's not even planted, just wrapped in newspaper?"

"I assumed you were just cheap."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Renjun shifts, moving one leg on top of the other. "Am I pretty, Jaemin?"

"What?"

"Am I pretty?" Renjun smirks, swirling his teacup around a finger. A slender finger, glowing bright yellow. "Ethereal? Otherworldly?"

It _clicks_ , and Jaemin holds his head between his hands. "Please tell me you're joking." Jaemin raises his head, glaring at Renjun. "Are you a fairy too?!"

"Half." Renjun snaps his fingers, and out come pointy ears and a dainty pair of wings. "I don't have powers, but I understand the language of the fairies. I heard Haechan crying for help, but couldn't be of any assistance since I suck at horticulture."

"...and you left Haechan in my care because?"

"You're a bio major." Renjun snaps his fingers again, and the wings and peaked ears disappear. "Figured that you couldn't possibly do worse than me. Plus you had all those plants lying around, so I thought taking care of another one would be a piece of cake for you."

"Not all biologists are good at botany, you know."

"The point is," Renjun counters, "that Haechie's out and about, and that's all because of you! I knew you could do it."

"You could have just told me, you know," Jaemin grumbles as he pours himself another cup to destress.

Renjun looks at him disapprovingly. "Would you have believed me?"

"Good point," Jaemin admits. He waits for Renjun to empty his cup before speaking up again. "Was that the only reason you gave me the sunflower? I'm sure you didn't immediately remember that I'm a bio major. I don't even remember what _your_ major is, to be honest."

Renjun clicks his tongue at Jaemin's admission, but he stops drinking his tea to ponder a response. Jaemin expects a heartfelt answer, maybe a teary-eyed speech on how Jaemin seemed like a good person, or how Jaemin gives off responsible vibes so he knew that Haechan would be in good hands. What Jaemin doesn't expect is for Renjun to shrug nonchalantly and smirk. "You looked lonely."

Jaemin stares at him incredulously. "That's it?"

"That's it. What, did you expect to be some sort of Chosen One?"

Jaemin slides lower on his seat, sulking. "No, but I wanted a more satisfying answer."

Renjun just laughs at him. "It was either flowers or garden gnomes for you, and I didn't think you'd appreciate an elf running around your lawn."

"An elf? Like Santa's elves?"

Renjun shoots him a finger gun. "Exactly. They're a lot more helpful than fairies but they're also quite terrifying, to be frank. They're not anywhere as cute, and they're a lot more conspicuous, but they're good at manual labor. They're the more practical choice." Renjun purses his lips together in a pout. "I was going to give you a cute little peony named Jisung but I figured you'd get too attached to that one. Jisung's an absolute sweetie pie but it gets startled easily, so a calmer master would be more suitable. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a tad too excitable."

Jaemin nods curtly, sipping on his tea to seem nonchalant. "What happens if I get too attached?"

"Nothing tragic, I assure you. Just that they'll want to stay with you forever and I don't think you're down for that." Renjun raises an eyebrow at him. "Or are you?"

Jaemin chokes on the liquid, and Renjun gets up to pat his back. When Jaemin's done with his coughing fit, Renjun has a smug look on his face. "I'm not surprised you've taken a liking to our dear friend, if that's what you're worried about. No judgement here whatsoever."

Jaemin scowls at him. "Who says I've grown attached?"

"Your reaction is very telling."

Jaemin feels like his face is on fire, but he holds his ground. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure." Renjun raps his knuckles against the table. "What wishes have you made so far?"

"Can we talk about something _not_ fairy-related?"

"After you answer this question."

Jaemin reflects on all the wishes he's made over the last month. "Good cell signal, new clothes, weather forecasts, dinner, a lawn mower, door repair, and a wallpaper change? Oh, and apparently I also wished for a cuddle."

"Those are fairly mundane."

"Well, there's not a lot for me to wish for. I'd wish for Jeno to finally get his man so he can stop whining about how delightful Mark's laugh is, but Haechan said love wishes were off the table."

"Right." Renjun drags his chair closer to Jaemin. "If you were anyone else," Renjun whispers clandestinely, "I'd tell you to not take advantage of the wishes and to think long and hard before you ask for something. However, I have forgotten that you are Na Jaemin, a nonbeliever who could give Shane Medea a run for his money. Learn to have a little bit of fun, bro." Renjun slaps Jaemin's shoulder. "Wish for crazy things! Reach down into your soul for all your wants and make them all come true! If there's anything you desire," Renjun winks at him conspiratorially, "all you have to do is wish for it."

"And there are fairies who have gotten into happy romantic relationships with humans, you know. My mother is one of them." Renjun leans away from Jaemin, a serene smile on his face. "Now, tell me more about Hot Gas Station Man."

༺❀༻

Jaemin's grandparents are, to put it lightly, a force of nature, in the very best way possible.

They're the nice elderly couple who tips extra and leaves smiley faces at the end of survey forms. They're the chatty ones during bingo night at the community center, doing victory dances that shouldn't be possible due to their arthritis no matter who wins. They're the relatives the youngsters are always excited to see during family reunions, bearing gifts and stories, and sometimes a little bit of cash when the adults aren't looking. 

Unsurprisingly, they're one of Jaemin's favorite people. Jaemin would drop everything for them, and unfortunately "everything" includes game night with Haechan.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Jaemin tells Haechan as he slips a jacket on. "No going outside to play with fireflies, alright? They almost ganged up on you last time."

"Fine," Haechan agrees petulantly. Jaemin takes one last look at Haechan before he leaves. "Be careful here."

"You too." Haechan's voice is gentle, and it makes Jaemin's heart beat faster. "Have fun Jaemin! Tell your grandparents I say hi!"

"You seem to be taking care of yourself well," his grandmother remarks as she pinches his arm. "You're beefier than the last time you came to visit. Yohan, look at this!" Jaemin's grandmother waves her hands to get his grandfather's attention. "Nana is so big now!"

"He's been big for years, Jieun." His grandfather claps his back, and Jaemin doesn't reel forward from the force of it like when he was younger. "This one'a got a strong body. Could do lots of heavy lifting. You tall enough to reach the roof gutters?"

"Anyone would need a ladder to reach that," Jaemin tells his grandfather. He thinks back to Haechan's cooking. "Someone's been feeding me well, halmoni," he informs his grandmother.

"That's wonderful! No more instant ramen!"

Jaemin laughs awkwardly. _Oh halmoni, if only you could see my ramen cup collection._

"So who is this someone?" Jaemin's grandfather asks. "Jeno?"

"No, honey," Jaemin's grandmother butts in. "Remember that time Jeno tried to make us a casserole? He's a sweet boy, but he can't cook. I hope he's learning though?" Jaemin's grandmother gives him a pointed look.

"I'm trying my best to teach him, halmoni. He can cook ramen now!"

Jaemin's grandmother rolls her eyes, marching to the kitchen with both men on her trail to help her set the table.

"So who is this someone, then? A friend?" Jaemin's grandfather wiggles his eyebrows. "Or something more?"

Well. Jaemin doesn't have an answer to that, so he just smiles neutrally. "Just a friend. Who says hi, by the way."

"Give your friend our regards and my thanks for taking care of my baby," Jaemin's grandmother says as she takes her seat. "Now, who's hungry?"

༺❀༻

Jaemin is confused.

It's been a week since his visit to his grandparent's place, and three since his last tea party with Renjun. Their words echo in his ears, the subtle jabs and playful pushes.

He can't possibly like Haechan, right? Haechan is a _fairy._ They can't _date_.

Renjun pops into his head unbidden. _There are fairies who have gotten into happy romantic relationships with humans, you know._

Jaemin shakes his head violently. Stupid Renjun and his stupid words and ideas.

The rocking chair tilts a little too far back, and Jaemin jerks. "Are you okay?" Haechan asks from where the fairy is perched on Jaemin's leg, basking in the afternoon sun, voice laced with concern. Jaemin uses a finger to stroke Haechan's back, coercing him back to sleep. "Yeah, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm."

Haechan looks unconvinced but the fairy curls up again, and soon enough Jaemin hears the soft, tinkling bell sounds that signify slumber. He throws his head back, letting the clouds swim in his vision.

When the sky starts bleeding the colors of sunset, he looks back down to check if Haechan is still asleep. Haechan looks so peaceful like this, barely bigger than Jaemin's finger. Its wings are drooped, functioning as a blanket, and its face is serene. Jaemin watches Haechan clench a fist, grappling something imaginary. Jaemin places his pinky finger near the fairy and it immediately latches on, squeezing his finger tight.

The tightness in Jaemin's chest dissipates. It's unconventional and a little weird, but _god_ he wants a life with Haechan, platonic or not. He's very much willing to try.

༺❀༻

"Haechan."

Haechan hums in response, pressing the remote control buttons down with its tiny hands. Jaemin tries hard not to coo. 

"Do you have wishes of your own?"

Haechan stops fiddling with the remote, gaze locking with Jaemin's. "What brought this on?"

"Just wondering." Jaemin leans back on the sofa in what he hopes comes off as casual. "Is there anything you want? If you had the chance to make a wish or multiple wishes, what would they be?"

Haechan falls silent for a minute, then two, and then three. Jaemin thinks he's crossed a line and opens his mouth to apologize and tell Haechan not to answer if it makes the fairy uncomfortable, but Haechan beats him to it.

"I'd wish for a family," Haechan says wistfully. "Seeing how you interact with your own is making me want one all the more. Not to blame you or anything," Haechan hastily adds. "You just look like you have lots of fun with yours."

"You're part of my family too, if that means anything." Jaemin pats the spot next to him and Haechan crawls over, suddenly five-foot-something in the blink of an eye. "That means a lot," Haechan mumbles, nuzzling against Jaemin's shoulder. "Thank you, Jaemin."

Halfway through Titanic, Jaemin pauses the film and looks at Haechan cautiously. "Hey, do you wanna meet another member of my family? We're not blood-related but I treasure him dearly, and I think you'd get along well."

"Sure," Haechan smiles radiantly, and Jaemin pats his head. "Great. I wish for my best friend Lee Jeno to appear in front of me right now."

"But I don't know what he looks like. Or where he lives."

"...right." Jaemin pulls out his phone, scrolling through Jeno's Facebook page. "This is what he looks like, and he's probably at home right now. Do you need his full address? He lives in Namwon, which is where we are now. He's around 30 minutes away."

"That's enough info, thank you!" The fairy closes its eyes, and a second later Jeno stands in Jaemin's living room holding a mug to his lips.

Jeno looks bamboozled, putting his mug down on Jaemin's coffee table. "Dude, what the hell? How? Why?" He notices Haechan waving beside Jaemin, and he waves back with his signature eye smile. "Who's this?"

"Jeno, this is Haechan. Haechan, meet Jeno."

"Hi Jeno!" Haechan greets cheerfully, and Jeno's eyes widen considerably. "Oh. My. God. No way!" Jeno scrambles over to the sofa to shake Haechan's hand. "It's so nice to meet you, fairy-nim! I'm Jeno, your new best friend!"

"Excuse me?" Jaemin pushes Jeno away while Haechan laughs. Haechan makes a show of clapping and vanishing in a puff of smoke and glitter, and when the air clears he appears in his original fairy form. Jeno falls to the floor in shock. "Jaemin," Jeno looks up at him with tears in his eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Haechan looks at Jaemin questioningly, and Jaemin grins at him. "He was a really big fan of the Disney Fairies franchise."

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yes," Jeno utters, wiping his tears away, but he starts crying again when Haechan brings him a handkerchief. "Jaemin, Haechan's so tiny! And so cute! I'm so devastated!" Jeno wails, sagging against the couch. "I will give up my life for you," Jeno murmurs as Haechan sits on the tip of his nose. "I will protect you with my life."

Jaemin takes a seat at the farthest edge of the couch, rolling his eyes fondly as Haechan starts chattering Jeno's ear off. Jeno sits with rapt attention, reacting when needed and telling Haechan stories of his own. 

Jaemin sighs contentedly, watching two of the most important figures in his life interact with each other. Maybe next time he'll introduce Haechan to his parents, or his grandparents. Haechan is definitely invited to his and Renjun's tea party next week, and maybe he can even take Haechan into town so he can see things other than grass. Maybe they'll become close friends, or maybe his feelings will develop into something more. Nevertheless, Jaemin hopes that Haechan stays with him for a long, long time, and the tender look Haechan sends him when Jeno goes to grab a drink makes Jaemin think Haechan wants that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite tinkerbell song sadly isn't available on spotify for me so i couldn't add it to the playlist so i will direct you to the [music video](https://youtu.be/JbwdBLD1_qc) instead!
> 
> do let me know what your favorite tinkerbell song/movie was (my favorite was secret of the wings), or favorite winx club season, or any other fairy-related media! i'd love to hear it owo
> 
> this fic is a bit all over the place but i hope you had fun reading nonetheless!
> 
> twt: [@whatsavotingacc](https://twitter.com/whatsavotingacc?s=09)


End file.
